Tales of a Specter
by Blues59
Summary: A one shot encounter between my OC and Valerie Gray. First fanfic no flames please. R


Tales of a Specter 

Character: Specter (OC), Valerie Gray,

Location: Skyline of Amity Park

Canon: Anytime after "Flirting with Disaster" but before "Reality Trip"

Told in Specters POV

Humans, I'm not very found of them but I at least thought that I understood their way of thinking. I'll I did was take a flight over the city, Amity Park is its name I believe. Then this girl in a red a metallic suit comes out of nowhere riding a jet board and starts shooting at me. I really don't quite understand what I've done to warrant such a response. Like I said I don't quite know what goes on in a human mind and frankly I don't care too.

To the matter at hand however. The girl's suit seems to have all manners of weaponry from beams of ectoplasm to rockets. Frankly she's annoying me. All I was doing was enjoying a peaceful flight when she comes out of nowhere with her guns and starts pestering me like a fly. Although I must give her some credit for having the nerve to actually trying to fight me. Most Ghosts I come across cower or flee at the mere sight of me. Perhaps if I introduce myself I might be able to clear up whatever misunderstanding we have.

"Greetings mortal my name is Specter might I inquire as to yours?" There simple, polite, and to the point. She stops as if to ponder what I said.

" "

Then the girl proceeds to shoot me in the chest with one of her guns. I use the simplest trick in the book "Intangibility" and the beam passes harmlessly through me. I'm starting to lose my patience. By taking advantage of my question to attack me this girl has shown that she has no honor at all.

"I asked you a question girl the polite thing to do would be to answer it."

I wait with bated breath for her response if she tries again to attack me again I shall proceed to disable her suit and armaments. After what seems like an eternity she says.

"My name is none of your business _ghost._" She says the last word as if she was spiting out poison.

Now my patience is all used up. I charge my right fist with my Ghostly energy and feel the familiar sense of power as it glows blue. I look at my adversary and open my mouth.

"You are a warmongering human with no sense of honor. I've done nothing to provoke you yet all you've done is try to destroy me. Now suffer your foolishness," I move into a combat passion and prepare to strike. Then the girl says what might just be the dumbest thing to ever come out of a human's mouth.

" You're a ghost." To which I responded sarcastically.

"Yes I am, you're a credit to the human race" I wonder as to where she's going with this.

" I don't need any other reason to attack you." After hearing this my anger reaches an all-new high despite this I try to keep my head.

"So just because I'm a ghost you think you have the right to attack me?" I try to keep my voice at a reasonable tone but some of my anger slips in.

"Yes. All you ghost's do is destroy things and ruin my.. other peoples lives!" The way she word the last part of her statement leads me to believe that she's had prior experience with ghosts. I'll look into it later. The first part of statement makes me chuckle a little.

Which apparently she does not like.

" What are you laughing at!?" I humph indigently and move to the right stretching my left arm out to show her the pockmarked stretch of road behind me.

" You say that as a ghost I cause destruction but all I see is damage caused by 'YOUR' weapons." I see her socked look behind the visor of the suit it stays for a split second before being replaced by anger.

" If you'd stay still this wouldn't have happened!" This statement cements my theory that she's not the most competent ghost hunter on the block.

" What you mean float here and let you shoot me? That makes about as much sense as the Lunch Lady's meat fetish." I notice that she has her shoulder gun is aimed right at me and I hear the sound of it charging. I suppose that its time to end this encounter.

" Goodbye my dear I wish I could say that this had been a enjoyable experience." I see that by the face she thinks that she's still in command of this battle.

" Your not going anywhere _ghost._" There it is again her venoms way of speaking. I teleport behind her and make my right hand intangible and push it into her neck area and make the tip of my index finger tangible and tap a certain point on her neck that according to a book on the human body that I read will render her unconsis. It all happened so fast that she was unable to react and feel into a deep slumber. Rather then let her fall to the ground and become part of the pavement I do the civerless thing and catch her in my arms just as her suit seems to disappear right into her body. Strange suit another thing I'll have to look into.

I make my way to Fenton Works and place her on the outside steps. Before proceeding inside to the portal I take a moment to look at my adversary. I suppose from a Human point of view she would be considered attractive perhaps beautiful quite ironic that she's a ghost hunter tough. I phase through the sidewalk and enter the Fenton's lab and spot my destination the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Much later as I sit on my throne in my fortress deep within the ghost zone I realize that I never got her name.

Authors Notes:

As I said in the summery this is the first piece of work I've submitted to All flames can and will be used against you in a court of law. (I'm kidding)


End file.
